Cuidando a mi hija
by Notte di Luna
Summary: Es difícil ser un padre primerizo y aun más  cuándo es la primera noche completamente SOLO con su hija. Ron solo sabía, que le esperaba una larga noche por delante.
1. Chapter 1

**PADRE E HIJA**

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde y en la casa Weasley-Granger había un gran alboroto. El motivo? La primera reunión de amigas después del nacimiento de Rose. Si, la pequeña Rose Weasley ya tenía 4 meses y medio de edad y hoy su padre la iba a cuidar…..el solo.

Pero Hermione ¿por qué yo solo? Por qué no podemos ir donde mi mamá o mejor aun por qué no te quedas con nosotros- Ron formo su más adorable sonrisa para convencerla, amaba a su hija pero no estaba seguro de estar cuidándola completamente SOLO!

Hermione se estaba maquillando frente al tocador, entendía el miedo de Ron pero por eso mismo lo hacía, tenía que dejar de ser tan inseguro consigo mismo – no Ron, tu madre necesita un tiempo de descanso de todos estos pequeños y de nosotros, ya nos ha ayudado bastante y ya te lo dije, no me voy a quedar, ya lo hemos hablado; esta noche es importante para nosotras además Ginny y Luna me están esperando.

Ron se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a su esposa como se arreglaba- No es justo, Rose y yo somos más importantes que ellas- y callo automáticamente al ver la expresión de su mujer, Hermione realmente asustaba cuando miraba de esa forma- ya se! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos con Harry? Así Rosie visitara a su padrino y yo a mi mejor amigo

La castaña cerró el estuche de maquillaje y lo guardo en el cajón, se acerco a Ron y lo observo fijamente- Te recuerdo que Ginny también va ir y Harry va quedar solo con James y Albus, un bebe de un año y medio y otro de seis meses, creo que el debe estar con más problemas que tu, si ese es el caso- Hermione relajo su mirada y se le sentó en las piernas mientras acariciaba su mejilla, seguía amando con locura a ese pelirrojo- Se que la mejor persona para cuidar a Rose es su papá, estoy segura de ello- Y lo beso, largo y apasionadamente. Después de unos segundos se separo, se encamino hasta la cuna que se encontraba en la misma habitación y cogió a la pequeña- Mi muñeca me voy, trata bien a papá mientras vuelvo- y con un beso en la frente se despidió

Ron se dirigió a la chimenea, todavía se sentía inseguro de quedarse con ella solo – La leche esta abajo en el último cajón de la izquierda y los pañales donde siempre…. Ron me estas escuchando?- sí, claro que te escucho- Hermione lo miro dudosa y antes de irse se despidió con un breve beso- vas a estar bien, llámame si hay problemas, llegare temprano no te preocupes… Te amo- y desapareció por la red flu. Ron se recostó en la chimenea y miro su habitación- Bueno Rose Weasley quedamos tu y yo solos.

**Quiero saludarlos primero, ya se que es un poco corto pero es que apenas es la introducción de lo que será el fic. Espero que les haya causado interés o por lo menos curiosidad! Comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos serán bien recibidos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron alerta el fic y aun mas a ChabeMica por su reviews :D aunque me hubiese gustado tener un poquito más :'( Para no confundirlos con este cap les esplico**

"_**Cuando estén asi las letras"**_**están pensando**

"**cuando estén así la letras"**** es una carta**

**Espero que no se confundan y que disfruten el cap :)**

El pelirrojo se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto y miro el interior de la cuna, Rose estaba tranquilamente acostada chupándose un dedo, la vedad, hasta el momento su hija se había comportado muy bien. Era tranquila, lloraba poco, dormía mucho y era solo sonrisas.

En la mesita de noche había una carta de Hermione "las instrucciones" _Bueno por lo menos así puedo culparla si algo anda mal y sus "instrucciones" no funcionan" _pensó el pelirrojo

Rose debe estar comiendo a las 6:30 ni antes ni después, debes ser puntual Ron y solo dale un vaso de tetero así pida mas, yo ya la amamante antes de irme. No sé porque tuvo que salir con el estomago Weasley! Ron solo sonrío, Hermione peleaba mucho por eso hasta que el pediatra les dijo "los niños que toman leche materna suelen ser más inteligentes y más saludables que otros" verdad o no, Ron solo sabía que desde ese día, no hubo más críticas por parte de su esposa por la labor de amamantarla

Despues de darle de comer dale palmaditas en la espalda como te enseñe- _Por favor! Hermione ni que fuera tan tonto o nunca estuviera con mi hija_ -si ya se, ya lo has hecho, pero es solo por si acaso.

Si empieza a llorar ya sabes, hambre, juego o se ha hecho. Así que ve y atiende a tu hija Ron alzo las cejas _"asta en las cartas manda"_

Por máximo a las 8:00 debe estar en la cuna durmiendo._" Ja, cuando vuelvas te recordare quien la duerme"_ Se burlo el pelirrojo, él era el encargado del sueño de Rose y nadie, ni Hermione podía quitarle ese puesto. Hermione podía compartirlo, quitárselo no.

No es mas, Te amo. Hermione.

Eso era todo en la carta, Ron la volvió a leer y no decía nada que él no supiera, de pronto se estaba preocupando por nada, era papá primerizo y era normal estar preocupado por la primera noche solo con su hija ¿no? Miro el reloj 6:20 ya casi era hora de darle de comer a Rose así que se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya sabía hacer biberones, entre Hermione y su madre le habían enseñado apenas había nacido Rosie, el único problema era que "algunas veces" lo dejaba muy caliente _"menos mal Hermione siempre lo revisa primero, yo ya habría quemado a mi hija"_ se lamentaba desde la primera vez (y única) que había dejado la leche un poco más caliente para la pequeña pelirroja, pero esta vez le iba a tocar solo, así que tenía que asegurarse.

Cogió un tetero de la alacena y le sirvió agua, tenía que echarle dos cucharaditas de leche de bebes, ponerlo a calentar y sentir si no estaba muy caliente, y asunto terminado. Que Rose se tomara el tetero era tan seguro como que él se comiera cualquier comida que le hiciera su madre. Miro con mucha facilidad el cajón más alto del estante, donde se encontraba la leche, pero esta vez no estaba, la busco en el siguiente cajón y en el siguiente y en el siguiente pero el resultado era el mismo, sentía como sus orejas se iban poniendo rojas de la desesperación, los busco en todos los cajones pero el resultado fue el mismo. No estaba la leche. _"mierda, yo se que Hermione me dijo algo con la leche…. O por Merlín, no pudo haber sido que se acabo" _Miro de nuevo los cajones, como si así pudiera hacer aparecerla pero después de unos segundos resistió

Llego a la habitación y se coloco su ropa para el frio, estaba que llegaba Diciembre y con eso la temperatura bajaba mas, recogió su varita de la mesita y se la metió en el bolsillo, cogió la plata, las llaves, el dichoso "celular" que Hermione le había comprado y salió para transportarse por la red flu. _"Entre más rápido valla por esa leche, mas rápido se la daré a Rose y acabare con esto….oh! Rose!" _

¿En que estaba pensando? Iba a dejar a su hija, pero con un impulso nuevo se devolvió pero esta vez hacia la habitación de la pequeña Weasley, tenía una combinación de rosa y blanco en las paredes y era algo grande para una bebe, pero Hermione insistió en tenerla así, después de todo, iba a crecer. Saco un saco para bebes y todo el set de _"calientes bebes en la nieve" _y se dirigió a la pequeña

Bueno Rosie, ayuda a tu papá…- después de 10 minutos, Rose estaba oficialmente cubierta con ropa para la nieve, Ron con su "columpio para bebes" como él le decía a la bolsa cargado para bebes y la pañalera por si había un "accidente"

Cogió a su hija y juntos se transportaron hacia el centro comercial, menos mal tenían servicio de chimenea hasta tarde. Cogió un carrito y se dirigió a la sección de bebes.

Rose estaba feliz y como no, si pocas veces la sacaban de la casa por ser tan pequeña y todo era nuevo para ella, además estaba a la altura del pecho de su papá y su papá era alto así que sentía como si estuviera volando. La pelirroja en su por ahora pequeña mente se sentía en el aire. Una sonora y emocionante carcajada le salió, lo que provoco que Ron formara una inmensa sonrisa

Te gusta princesa? Si te gusta le vamos a decir a mamá que salgamos más a menudo. Aunque estoy seguro que ella preferirá que salgamos después de que pase este frío y yo también. Pero de seguro después saldremos los tres a pasear

Siguieron su camino y Rose no hacía más que ver para un lado y para el otro, cada vez más curiosa y Ron sin darse cuenta se paso la sesión de leche para bebes, Rose la vio, era el mismo tarrito que estaba en su casa e intento llamar la atención de su papá pero solo le salían pequeños balbuceos

Perdón señorita, me podría decir donde encuentro la leche para bebes?- Rose vio para el frente, estaba una mujer alta y bonita, de pronto ella le diría a su papá donde estaba la leche

De seguro es tu hija no? De tal palo tal astilla, es una bebe tan guapa como su padre… como se llama?

Rose- le estaba pasando algo a su papá porque se ponía rojo. Ya se estaba desesperando y esa señora no le decía a su papá donde estaba su leche, de sus ojitos azules empezaron a salirle pequeñas gotas de agua, de seguro su mamá si sabia donde estaba y le decía a su papá. Miro en todas direcciones pero su mamá no aparecía y sus gotitas de agua se volvieron lagrimas que llamo la atención de los adultos

Ya Rose cálmate, que te paso?- dijo Ron con preocupación, unos pocos segundos atrás estaba muy feliz

Soy buena con los niños, ven te ayudo- la señora fue acogerla pero el llanto fue más fuerte, no encontraba a su mami, no iba a dejar que se fuera su papi también

Muchas gracias pero no creo que sea buena idea, es muy desconfiada con extraños, igual que su madre- con ese comentario el pelirrojo se gano por parte de la chica una mala mirada y que se fuera, pero le dio igual, sabía que intenciones traía y no le interesaba, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida era su hija y su esposa, y no quería que ninguna de las dos se fuera de su lado - ya Rosie, princesa cálmate

Y de repente ocurrió, un pequeño olor se sintió y Rose lloro más fuerte. Ahora no tenía su leche, no estaba su mamá y estaba sucia. Su padre, Ron Weasley estaba en aprietos, porque no iba a dejar de llorar hasta que solucionara sus problemas.

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
